


Foot in Mouth, Julian

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Julian has probably considered getting together with anyone on the station, M/M, a rewrite of that scene in ‘afterimage’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Worf confronts Julian over Ezri, and some things don’t go as expected.





	Foot in Mouth, Julian

Worf grabs a hold on Julian’s collar, and rams him back up against the bulkhead once again. His intimidating stare never once moves away from Julian’s wavering gaze, and at this point, Julian can’t help but think, ‘ _What a lovely way to go._ ”

“Stay away from her,” Worf growls, referring to Dax. Ezri Dax. Worf certainly does have a different opinion on how a Trill is related to their previous lives, and Julian isn’t really looking for an argument right now. Not in this situation, at least.

“If you’re worried about me being romantically involved with Ezri, you shouldn’t have to worry.” Julian chatters. “I assure you, I’m not physically attracted to her. Not at the least.”

Worf’s gaze softens slightly. “Funny.” He releases Julian.

“What’s funny?” Julian questions, a hand reaching up to adjust his shirt collar.

“If you weren’t attracted to Dax, why were you so defensive when Jadzia and I first started seeing each other?” Worf inquires, his tone still serious.

Julian comes up with a sheepish answer. “Jealousy, I suppose, to be honest.” His heart skips a beat when he’s realised that he’s let that slip.

“You were envious of me.” Worf implies. “But that still does not explain-“

“I was attracted to _you_!” Julian spits out, eager to get back to his job. _Foot in mouth, Julian. Foot in mouth._ He internally curses himself - he knows he’s way too prone to wearing his heart on his sleeve, but this was just too much of a slip.

There’s a slight pause before Worf opens his mouth again. “You found me attractive.” he says, too stern.

“Find, would be the better word.” Julian swallows, breathing shallowly and turning away. Even with his back to Worf, he can still feel Worf’s gaze on the back of his head.

“Doctor,” Worf starts.

Julian gives a small sigh, his back still turned. “I’m very sorry, but I have to return to my work. If you feel that we should talk about this more, I’d be open to dinner tonight. Nineteen-hundred, at Quark’s?”

Another pause. “I will consider your offer.” Worf says, and takes his leave. Julian heaves a sigh of relief - well, it could’ve been a lot worse. He thanked his lucky stars that he hadn’t been smashed to a bloody pulp. Maybe Worf was a little less intimidating than he previously thought.


End file.
